warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Into the Wild/Archive 1
Content Drive The section devoted to Into the Wild has been put into Content Drive Status. We're now in the home stretch and want to get all of the final information put into place this book. Congratulations! I'm proud to say that this page can finally be dubbed 'Completed' for the moment. I'd like to say thanks to those who've worked so hard to get this page to where it needed to be. Kitsufox 13:14, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Content Concerns This page is tagged for the Style Category due to missing content on the page. As Kitsufox dosne't own the book, she can't supply it. Kitsufox 16:25, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Praise Is there no Praise on the back of this one? If there isn't we should drop that category and get the style tags removed so it's down to stub. :The two reviews that are on the back of the paperback volume have been added. Snowy 15:07, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Publish Date? Is the publish date the one for the hardback or the paperback? Because I remember when my friend first introduced me to Warriors (with Into the Wild), and it was more in 2002-2003. Took me about a year to catch on, though. Gorsecloud 21:43, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I'll double check that publish date sometime tomorrow. It's too late in the day right now to do real work ;) Kitsufox 05:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, went and checked now that it's morning. You're right. I had the paperback release date ;) Shall need to be more careful and avoid doing that in the future. Kitsufox 15:27, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Copyright Page Summary? My copy of Into the Wild, which is paperback, lacks a copyright page summary for some reason. Does the hardback version have one? This is the only thing I could find on the internet, but I'm not sure if it's correct or not: When Rusty, an ordinary housecat, becomes ThunderClan's new apprentice, he realizes that his past life has not prepared him for the hardships he now faces and so must work extra hard to prove he can be a true warrior. Snowy 05:16, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm reluctant to have anything entered until we talk to someone with a copy of the hardcover. I haven't got a copy on hand at the moment, but I'm sure someone does, or at least someone I can pester about it does ;) Kitsufox 05:20, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Realized that I could look it up at the Library of Congress Website. It's correct now! Kitsufox 20:45, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Cover Cats Has it said anywhere that the cats in the background are Rusty and Graypaw? Rusty isn't calico and I'm pretty sure the artist wouldn't make that mistake. Also, on the back of the hard cover edition there is a ginger cat coming from twolegplace. That seems to be a more likey canidate for Rusty. One idea is that the cats on the cover are Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Aurorastar 16:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed this myself, but never thought about it being Bluestar and Spottedleaf. The only thing I see saying it's not Bluestar is that she has blue eyes, but if my memory serves, the cat's eyes are yellow: Like Graystripes. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 16:57, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Guessing isn't going to cut it. Unless there is a verification somewhere, we can't declare any of the cats on the covers as specific characters. And by verification, I don't just mean that we've narrowed it down and fit a description to it. We need something with an Erin saying that things are so. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:51, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::" I'm pretty sure the artist wouldn't make that mistake" (Quote Gorse). You really think that? Look at Warrior's Refuge. See Millie's pelt color? Notice anything? Yes, I know that James Barry did the manga, and Wayne McLoughlin did the novel's covers, but don't you think that someone could have noticed that? Pretty sorry, really. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Cats on Cover Okay, if Rusty/Firestar is on the center of the cover, who are the two cats on the bottom? I assume it's Spottedleaf and Clawface fighting. Go ShadowClan! 01:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw I don't think those two are any specific cats; they can't be Spottedleaf and Clawface because Clawface is brown. Also the tortoiseshell looks awfully masculine XD insanTA RAINBOWeular 01:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought it might be Redtail and... someone else. Not Tigerclaw/Tigerstar, even though he was Redtail's killer, because he's a brown tabby. ~Hollyfur~ 21:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok two things 1. I checked the summary it seems perfectly fine to me details all in so thumbs up for the summary 2.Those two cats Might be Bluestar and Spottedleaf in the clearing But If the gray cat was Bluestar Vicky made a mistake and made her eyes green But i think that is Spottedleaf BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, one of the cats is Graystripe, I'm pretty positive (the one on the left) and the other one has been rumored to be firestar, and some others has been tigerstar, but that's just what I think sounds resonable. EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i have not noticed two other cats on the cover anybody gonna talk to me Personally I think those are just some random cats the artist thought up. In any case, the cat on the right is a tortoiseshell, so it cannot be Firestar or Tigerstar. 07:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it in my handbook it says a warrior rejects the softness of a kittypet and in the first book thunderclan lets rusty join thier clan-- Islander22 I have made a list of who the cats on the cover could be Left Right Bluestar Spottedleaf Darkstripe Redtail Brindleface Graystripe Longtail Smallear One-eye Boulder Wetfoot Ashfur {SC} Then I narrowed it down to the ones that would have met each other Left Right Bluestar Spottedleaf Darkstripe Redtail Brindleface Graystripe Longtail Smallear One-Eye Then I studied the details of their appearances Left Right Brindleface Redtail As you can see Brindleface loosely fits the description as does Redtail the most likely cat pairing though would be Bluestar and Spottedleaf but Wayne McLoughlin would have made a mistake with the colour of Bluestars eyes and Spottedleafs paws. Hope This Helps GOLDENSTRIPE Goldenstripe 12:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Goldenstripe, we can't add anything to the article without verification from the authors. Sorry. 22:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is it possible that the cat on the right is Brokenstar and on the left is yellowfang, because wasn't yellowfang forced out of her clan, and the cat on the right looks pretty angry?. 02:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi sorry but Yellowfang was black not Bluey-Gray and Brokenstar was Brown not Tortoiseshell SorryGoldenstripe 09:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, we don't endorse assumptions (which is, in all honestly, all this is. However well thought out it is). I suggest making this into a blog or essay, because even though it wasn't suited to a real article, it would make a lovely discussion type topic/essay. 14:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks Kitsufox 19:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : i had always thought it to be Redtail (cause hes a little small and a tortie) and the other to be a random riverclan cat, so i thought it took place during the battle for sunningrocks. I disagree its Spottedleaf and bluestar because she would have no reason to be hissing at Bluestar Grizzlyclaw00 04:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Grizzlyclaw00 : : Look closely, the gray tabby has a scar on the bridge of his nose, and yellow eyes. Into the Wild mentions several times about Tigerclaw having yellow eyes, and Vicky could have just told the artist: "Have a big tabby with yellow eyes and a scar on his nose, fighting a tortiseshell, good luck!" which would confuse the artist to making him a gray tabby and not dark brown. Vicky also should have noted too to have them fighting by rocks and not in the forest, but that's to be expected from her to forget. :P : Kate Cary - Author? Okay, I was looking over the article and saw that the author was Kate Cary. The citation says it was revealed on the dedication page, but as far as I can tell it says nothing to confirm that she was the author. Please tell me if I am missing something. 22:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the dedication page says "Special thanks to Kate Cary", and we assume that "Special thanks" mean which Erin wrote the book in question (although I guess we need a reference saying that it actually means that - for the sake of encyclopedic value - this should be brought up on the main talk page). 19:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, a lot of the other book articles are like that as well. 20:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Two Cats I think the two cats at the bottom may be Bluestar and Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf, Redtail, or Rusty. I know the cat on the right is mostly black, as well as orange, but I still think it could just be a lot of shading on Rusty, and where are Tigerclaw's tabby stripes, and where are Spottedleaf's white paws, and where is Rusty's collar, and why do the two cats look like they're about to leap at each other to begin a fight? That couldn't be Bluestar and Redtail, ''or Bluestar and ''Spottedleaf.-Kittycat79 02:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) It cant be tigerclaw or rusty because tigerclaw was neither blue grey or tortoiseshell and it cant be rusty cause he is obviously not blue grey or tortoishell. And if you want to discuss this go to the first topic on the page it discusses this exact thing Grizzlyclaw00 05:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 I'm pretty sure it was comfermed that it was Graypaw and Rusty, but the artist got Rusty's design wrong. (I'm pretty sure also with the picture where it's just Rusty by himself, but that one Vicky made him correct it) : Casual conversation like this belongs on the Off-wiki Forum. Additionally, unless you can cite a place that proves that vicky said or did something, it's nothing but hersay and rumors, things we don't deal in on this wiki. We deal only in verifiable facts. 17:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)